There is a technology of the past as disclosed in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 5-500917 for instance, wherein a syringe body has a barcode fixed thereon as identification means having recorded drug (medicine) data on a drug accommodated in a syringe as a drug container, and the barcode is read on mounting the syringe on a syringe pump so as to easily prepare for administration. National Publication of International Patent Application No. 7-502678 discloses a technology which allows a setting in a permitted range on modification of a dose setting by a user and communicates data on a drug library to the syringe pump from an externally connected system. Furthermore, National Publication of International Patent Application No. 8-509402 discloses the syringe pump wherein an identification tag is provided to a flange portion of the syringe and the identification tag is electrically or magnetically read so as to infuse a liquid based on the read drug or medicine data.